Darth Vader
Darth Vader, also known as Lord Vader, is a playable Hero character in Star Wars Battlefront. Two of his abilities are shared with his son, Luke Skywalker. He is voiced by Matt Sloan. Overview Lord Vader is a menacing presence to behold on the battlefield, the sound of his breathing apparatus combined with his lightsaber cutting down foes is enough to strike fear into any insurgent. His mask glows with the hue of his blade on any battlefield that he enters. Lord Vader acts like the tank just like Dengar for the Empire. As he has the trait Bodyguard which boosts up his defense, he has the capability to wipe out rebel base without losing much health due to his high trait which he will gain by killing infantry. His omniscience emanates as he takes objectives, and clears the path for minions and allies. Darth Vader is a powerful, close quarters Hero but can have trouble closing distances purely based on agility. His flying ability plays an important role in closing the gaps between enemies. In close range, Vader's abilities are very destructive to his foes. However, he is much slower than other heroes. Trait: 'Darth Vader's armor increases based on the number of enemies surrounding him. Heroes count as two enemies towards his trait progression. Armor is a bonus amount of health added to a player's health bar that not only grants the player an increased amount of health, but a greater amount of damage resistance as well. Darth Vader's trait, alike to the other heroes in Star Wars: Battlefront, consists of three increasingly effective levels of progression. The bonuses given to Darth Vader for each level of his hero trait are defined below: Level 1: 20% for 1-2 enemies Level 2: 50% for 3-4 enemies Level 3: 80% for 5 and more enemies Abilities Darth Vader has four powerful abilities: *'Heavy Attack: A powerful sweeping attack, intended to strike down multiple close-ranged enemies at the same time. *'Force Choke': Darth Vader uses the Force to choke enemies and suspend them in the air. This only targets one enemy at a time. *'Saber Throw': Darth Vader uses the Force to sling his Lightsaber across long distances, using it to cut down enemies. Saber Throw tends to throw from the hip, not the arm, so aim upwards or float a little. *'Deflected Shot: '''Darth Vader can deflect blaster fire from enemy units with his lightsaber, for a short time. This originally only lasted for 4 seconds, but an update increased it to 8. *'Flight': Vader is one of the only two characters in battlefront to use unsupported flight. Instead of jumping he will "fly" a few feet from the ground. Unlike the Emperor who also possesses this ability he doesn't have the force dash that greatly increases his distance. Trivia *Darth Vader's theme is the iconic Imperial March from the Empire Strikes Back OST. *Vader's trait was originally bugged since it gave armor protection for enemy soldiers as well. This was corrected later on in a patch. *Vader is one of the only three characters who doesn't play like a soldier. The others being his master, and his son. Quotes Gallery Battlefront Vader Up close.jpg|A close up shot of Darth Vader's fear invoking helmet and mask. Darth Vader turn-around.jpg|A front and back view of Darth Vader's suit. darth vader imperial charge.jpg|Darth Vader leading an Imperial spear head charge. vader luke battle.png|Darth Vader in an intense lightsaber battle with his son, Luke Skywalker. vader ps4.jpg|There was a limited edition ''Darth Vader Playstation 4 released alongside Star Wars Battlefront (2015). Darth Vader.jpg Cinematic-captures-vader.jpg Cinematic-captures-img-20160713-094122.jpg Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-2015-09-13-2016-22-53-48-09.jpg Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-13-07-2016-6-55-37-pm.jpg Luke Skywalker Vs Darth Vader v2 .png.23e9cefa8dae1f35a442c886e2afdb88.png External Links *Anakin Skywalker on Wookieepedia Category:DICE series articles Category:DICE Characters